Exchanging secretaries
by blackcatismeow
Summary: He had his twin sister as his personal secretary, while his best friend had just got a brand new one, too. But then things just loved to occured, so... how about exchanging them? Sounds good. And how about falling in love? Sounds even better.
1. Mysterious girl

A/N: Hi everybody, I'm very happy to write about this pairing, which is completely new to me. I'm quite sure you also are unfamiliar to me, but that's okay. Please read and review so that I can write better next time. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.



"Hey Kira!" A blond girl was running towards a brown haired boy, waving her hands cheerfully, her naturally pink lips were curving into a broad grin, "Wait up, you don't have to walk that fast you know!"

"Duh huh…" Kira smiled, his amethyst eyes were sparkling up in the sunlight as he stopped walking, "Is there anything up today that you are so interesting? I can be told by your grin that something has just occurred…"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm in a good mood today. But we are still early for work, so why are you in such a hurry?" The blond stopped by the side of Kira, heaving a sigh out. Her hazel eyes were also sparkling.

"Whoa whoa sis, no wonder you are always late. As the secretary of mine, you can be late, but as the Head of finance, you can't be." Kira shook his head slightly, mocking his sister. Well, he was not the kind of boasting ones, but to his sister, he needed to be arrogant at times.

"Aww, shut it up, I don't want to ruin my mood, so stop teasing me, mister I-am-too-important-to-be-late. Anyway, why don't you drive, that's much faster, eh?" She shot him a murderous glare while catching her breath.

"But walking is better for your health, don't you think so Cagalli?" Kira put his hands up, as if surrendering, "Besides, our apartment is not really far from here."

"Okay alright, stop giving me lectures about health, let's head for work!" She stuck her tongue out at him and continued walking, "Oh, and have you heard that the chairman is taking a new secretary?"

"Oh, is that so, so what do I have to do with this new secretary of his? It's not like my business anyway…" Kira, upon hearing that, just shrugged lazily, "Now let's hurry up, we only have ten minutes left, Cags."

"Shut up the 'caggings' or I'll rip that mouth of yours off, bro." And they headed for work in no time.



**CHAPTER 1: MYSTERIOUS GIRL**

Kira Yamato, aged 25, Head of finance of PLANTS Corp.

Cagalli Yula Athha, aged 25, personal secretary of Kira.

Athrun Zala, aged 25, Chairman of PLANTS Corp.

???, aged ???, personal secretary of Athrun.



"Good morning, sir." A young song-stress with beautiful yet nervous voice addressed herself. She had amazingly long pink hair with an elegant golden clip, which matched. Her fit was elegant, too, with a pink jacket and pink mini skirt, her figure was acknowledged. People would easily mistake her with a singer and an actress for sure. But what was more were her striking blue eyes; they were as clear as the sky, and as soft as the water. A normal man would faint right away when he first saw those eyes of hers, but the boss was not that kind of men, he was calm and cool.

"Good morning, Miss Clyne. Your table is next to mine, and here is my schedule of the day, please watch it for me. You should have known your work, right?" A blue haired man with gorgeous green eyes smiled at his new secretary and nodded, pointing at an oak desk on his right.

"Thank you sir, I know how to work." She bowed slightly, yet way too nervously again, her cheeks flushed up a bit and her heart suddenly beat faster as she saw his drop-dead smile.

"My, you don't have to be nervous like that, it's not like I'm going to eat you." The man laughed teasingly, trying to lighten the mood of his new worker, as he saw her nerves, "Take it easy, okay?"

"Ah, yes sir, thank you sir." She nodded awkwardly; her face went even redder as she heard his laugh. _'Oh my god, what's with me today?' _She cried in her head, sweating. It was the first time in her life that she felt like that, no boys had ever been able to get her attention before. Now him?

"Err, I think I need to wash my face a little, sir, so please excuse me for a while. Is the rest room outside?" She tried to regain her composure in vain, so finally cooked up a reason to go out and try washing the hateful blush away.

"Oh, okay, please make yourself comfortable." He replied formally, although he was teasing her just a minute ago, he was the serious kind, and couldn't smile long. Workaholic was the right word to describe that type of people, no joking, no happiness.

No sooner than the pink haired lady had left, the door of his room flung open, and a grinning man hopped in.

"Hey!" He called cheerfully, walking to the chairman's table, "Are you always gloomy like that? I haven't seen you smile since you became the chairman of PLANTS, Athrun."

"And why are you so happy today, Mister Yamato? A new girl friend or what?" Athrun retorted mockingly, annoyed.

"Now now, am I your friend or not? Don't take it too serious here, just kidding. Hey, what about tonight? Don't forget the dinner at my apartment, okay?" Kira waved his hands in the air like a school student, his grin never faded.

"Uh, I will try **not** to remember, friend." Athrun answered with a small smirk, as Kira made up a hurt face and put his hand on his heart dramatically.

"Ouch, that hurts. Alright, if you don't want my presence, I'll go now, don't regret it later. And tip for you, my sister is living with me now, your damn eyes will be caught the moment you see her, I swear, dude!" Kira turned to the door, but then turned his head back and smiled mischievously, as his best friend frown in annoyance.

"You mean your sister will seduce me?" The sly chairman purposely pretended to misunderstood Kira's sentence, which earned him a death glare.

"If you don't want to go, then shut up, and don't talk about my sister as if she is a slut like that, I'll beat the crap out of you." Kira warned dangerously, showing his fist to the blue haired. His brother instinct was burning inside him.

"Like you, I was just kidding." Athrun, upon hearing Kira's threat, laughed hysterically, "Don't worry, I won' touch her. And, well, tonight I'll come."

"Good, now back to work, I'm leaving." The brown haired nodded, still throwing glares followed by glares at his friend and left.

'_Okay, say, am I the chairman or him? Goodness…'_ Athrun sweat dropped, for he had never seen his best friend that scary before. _'Oh well, his sister, eh? Sounds interesting…'_



Outside the Chairman's room…

"Okay, my face is better now." The pink haired song-stress walked out of the rest room and mumbled softly to herself. "Oops, I'd better hurry now, or he will scold me for taking so long!"

And so she ran towards the door. Then! Talking about great timing…

**Bumb!**

"Ouch!" The girl fell on the hard marble floor, her butt aching. She was bumped into by someone, **really hard. **"What's with the day?" Her anger flared up, as she couldn't control herself anymore, and her voice raised for the very first time in her entire life.

"I… I am really sorry, Miss, I err, was in a kind of hurry, so please forgive me…" The bumper apologized weakly, as he knelt down to her level to help her up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… I… You are…" Her eyes widened as she saw the bumper's face…

To be continued.



A/N: So how was it? I guess you are all angry because I paired Lacus up with Athrun, eh? But don't get angry with me, I will soon fix their relationship, don't worry. Again, please review, and flames are welcomed.


	2. Discoveries

A/N: So I write chapter 2 here. Thank you for reading and reviewing for the previous chapter, I'm very happy to receive your reviews. And therefore, please review for this chapter also, if you want me to have the inspiration to continue this.

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.



"Yes?" Kira raised his eyebrows as he heard her sentence. Inside, he didn't like the girl much, as she was heading towards the Chairman's room, which absolutely meant she was one of Athrun's fan girls… Well, he didn't know he had just missed something, **very** important…

"Uh, no, I'm sorry, I've mistaken you with someone I know, my apologize." The girl replied politely, but her indigo eyes were still remaining widened, for she hadn't recovered from her shock yet. He looked so much like **that** one, the one she had always dreamt about, the one she had always tried to find in the entire world, **him!**

_Flashback…_

"_Take this, Lux-san, it will remind you about me even when I'm not with you." The brown haired boy gave a pink haired young mistress a purple ribbon, which matched his amethyst eyes. There were tears in his eyes as he knew she was going to leave him to move to another city. Though he didn't want to cry, his tears just kept on forming, and they were threatening to fall down at anytime. _

"_Uhm, thank you…Kira, I will always miss you…" She sobbed out loud as he handed her the ribbon. She took it and kept it to her chest, as if it was her most precious treasure. It was too painful for her to bear. They had known each other for what? Over three years or more, yet she had to leave him. They had been really good friends, and though he didn't like fighting, he still tried his best to protect her from any harmful thing, such as being bullied by other kids, she was like a little sister to him, no, even more than a sister, she was._

"_Kira, I have to go now, please don't forget me, if we have the chance, I'll go and look for you when I grow up…" She sniffed softly, wiping her tears away. With all the might left, she forced out a bitter smile and nodded at the brown haired._

"_I won't, Lux-san… I promise I will marry you when we grow up, I promise…" And with that he gave her a peck on the cheek which immediately brought heat to the two's small faces. The two ten-year-olds bid good bye to each other, and she ran down the hill, slowly disappeared in front of his eyes._

_End of flashback…_

"Okay, I have to go now, see you then!" His voice woke her up from her memories, and she got startled by the sudden pain that poked at her chest the moment she heard his voice. For the first time she had heard him, she was still in an angry and shocked state that she couldn't recognize his voice, but she could now. It was familiar, **very** familiar, but she wasn't so sure whether he was really her childhood friend or not, so she only kept quiet.

"Hey, are you alright? You look pale…" His concerned voice once again woke her up, as she got startled for the second time of the day. Drawing in a deep breath, she smiled:

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you sir. I should get going too, so, uh, I hope to see you again."

"Right, good bye!" He returned her smile, turned around and walked away quickly.

_Kira's point of view…_

_Crap! There you go again Kira Yamato, there's no need to act stupidly like that in front of a girl, or are you just not crazy enough, eh? Curse this stupid heart of mine; I'm not going to have a peaceful day anyway… But why does she look so familiar? I think I have known her, hmm? And she doesn't look like Athrun's fan girl at all, the way she speaks is just too polite, I can't imagine his fan girl being elegant like that... There must be something wrong here…_

_End of Kira's point of view._

"Miss Clyne, what took you so long?" Just as she took her first step into the room, the same cold voice rang up, sending a shiver down her spine. Yeah right, the chairman was the most handsome of the handsome, that was an inevitable truth, somehow, staying by his side just made her heart beat like hell, and she felt really uncomfortable. And in addition, his over-confident smirk always made her blush hard, which was definitely not good for a secretary if her boss discovered it.

"I am sorry, sir…" She answered indistinctly and bent down, rushed back to her table in an amazing pace. Seeing that, the handsome blue-black haired man just smirked, again.



**CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERIES**



"Hey Cagalli!" Kira suddenly called out loud, turning to his secretary, who was at the same time his dear twin sister, "Do you have any important business tonight?"

"Nope, why?" She stopped doing whatever she was doing and jerked her head up, "Are you up to something?"

"Actually, yes. Do you want to come and have dinner with me tonight? There will be this friend of mine who will join us."

"Oh, that… Err, I'm not so sure, but I'll try to come. Anyway, is there anything special tonight that you want to give me a treat like this, bro?" The blonde asked mockingly, narrowing her eyes. Yes, for someone who was as stingy as her brother, he would never invite her to have dinner unless there was something he wanted her to help, taking an innocent girl for him for example. But hey, her brother was not that perverted and evil, he was just a little shy to hook up with any girl; that was all!

"It's nothing, I just want you and him to meet, maybe you two can get along, plus I have promised to introduce you to him, so this is the time to keep my words, eh? I have always forgotten that… By the way, sis, aren't you too old to have a boy friend?" The over-intelligent man retorted as he made a face. Too bad, there was still one thing that he wasn't intelligent enough to predict…

**Bonk! **Something hit his poor head at full impact.

"I really should get an adopted sister rather than this violent girl…"

**Bonk! Bonk! Bonk!**

"…"



In the evening…

"Hey Kira!" The blonde greeted loudly as she entered her brother's million dollars apartment. It was as luxurious as a millionaire's house, ahem, maybe… even more. Well, he himself was a millionaire, one of the richest millionaires, speaking about the matter of fact. Again, it was just that he was too tight-fisted to buy a real house for himself, and maybe also for his wife in the future. Wonder when that mama-boy would get his real girl friend.

"Hey!" Her dearest brother replied, grinning widely, "Come on in, he's already in waiting for you!"

"Who?" Cagalli found it pretty clueless as she completely forgot about Kira's best friend, who he had just mentioned in the morning.

"Don't you remember? He's my best friend Athrun!" Kira, upon hearing that, pouted obviously, but he didn't bother to be angry. He had known his own sister for too long, long enough to know that she could never remember anything unless they were extremely important.

"Ah, sorry, it kinda slipped off my mind, so where's he?" She slapped her forehead and smiled apologetically, then walked directly into the living room where she found a certain blue haired. The sight of him caught her off-guard, and of course, the result was shown in no time: she slipped at the threshold with a loud **'thud'**. Hearing the strange sound, the man turned back promptly just to have his jaw hung open.

"You are… Kira's secretary?"

"Uh huh, my sister also, haven't I told you about that?" Luckily, Kira came in on time to answer the question for Cagalli while scratching his head clumsily.

"Chairman Zala?" At the same time, the blonde was crawling up; eyes still remained as big as the saucers, fixing on the man, "Why are you here?"

"Don't you know? Oh that's right; I haven't introduced you two yet. Erm, Cagalli, this is the chairman of our corp. and my best friend Athrun Zala. Athrun, this is my secretary and my twin sister Cagalli Yula Athha, we have different surnames because our parents got divorce when we were young, and I got the surname of my mother." Kira, as always, butt in with a speech as he secretly eyed the two's reactions in amusement.

"How come you have never mentioned that?" The two turned to Kira with bullet shaped eyes and hollered in unison. Realizing that, they turned away immediately, feeling rather embarrassed. But before Kira could say anything to tease them, he had already received a slipper thrown by his sister on his face.

"You two really know how to stand up for each other, huh?" Rubbing the cheek which now had the trace of the slipper on it, he somehow managed to tease the two for the last time, before…

"For saying something as daring as that, you deserve to **eat this!**" As she shoved the other one left of her slippers into his opening mouth; and at the time a stiff fist from his so-called best friend landed perfectly on what was once his pride: the precious nose of Kira Yamato. That was it; the main character of ours ended up losing his consciousness darling with a slipper in his mouth and a trace of slipper with a fist mark on it! Right punishment for the talkative…



"So Zala, you and Kira have been friends for over fifteen years? That's really a long time, huh?" Cagalli asked as she put the last piece of dessert into her mouth in a slow motion, "That's strange Kira has never told me about it!"

"Uh huh, I have never heard about you, too, only recently he told me about you, and I really didn't know you were his secretary also…" Athrun replied while tapping his chin thoughtfully. It looked like the two were trying to pay the brown haired man back, which was what they were obviously doing.

"Okay, come on you guys, stop blaming me as if I'm an extremely guilty criminal like that; I just wanted to create some surprise for you two, alright?" Finally, not being able to stand the hidden mockeries anymore, Kira exploded with frustration, just right when…

**RIIING!**

His cell phone started to ring, "Excuse me for a minute!" and with that he stormed out, destroying whatever was unfortunately in his way.

"Hello, Kira Yamato."

"Kira! I'm so glad to hear your voice again, it's been a long time, yes?" On the other line, a sweet female voice echoed, "Are you doing well?"

"Fllay?" Overwhelmed by shock and surprise, the brown haired man asked back disbelievingly. That was right, never before had he imagine he would have to talk to her again. The frightful girl, **his** frightful fiancée to be exact.

"You still remember me? Oh you make me so happy, well, ah…" He could hear her squealing in delightedness as he inched the cell away from his poor ear, "Stop it, Sai! Sorry Kira, I just want to inform you about my visit tomorrow. At five in the afternoon, okay? See you, muawh!" After making such a disgusting sound from her full lips, the girl hung up.

"Sai? She still goes out with him, eh?" He muttered angrily. Yes, he didn't want her to be his fiancée, definitely not, but as she was already his fiancée and still, she went out with another guy just made his blood boil, "Dammit!"

"Ara, pardon me…" At that moment, a sing-song voice rang up; cutting his string of curses, or else maybe many more colorful words would be explored by the I-am-the-kindest guy.

"Yes, how may I help you? **You!** I mean… Miss…" As he looked up, his eyes immediately met a pair of crystal blue ones, and in no time, he realize who the owners of those was.

"Ara, you are…?" Nearly at that very moment, the girl recognized him, with the proof that her eyes were becoming as big as they could, "You live here, sir?"

"Yes, I live next door to this apartment. And what are you doing here, miss… Erm… May I know your name?"

"It's Lacus. I see it, so you are living next door to me… Hmm, by the way, I'm very glad that we can meet again." She answered him with her excellent smile which brought him heat, a great amount of heat in particular. _"I know I have known this name but I don't remember the one I have known is who… That's strange though…"_

"I can call you by your name?" He asked back, not believing in his ears, no was no way this elegant lady would be as friendly and free minded as that.

"Uh huh…" Realizing her boldness, the girl simply turned away a bit to hide her blushing face, "I guess…"

"So… Erm… I should as well acknowledge myself shouldn't I? My name is…" Just as he was opening his mouth to tell her his beautiful name, a damnable ring interrupted.

**RIIING!**

"Pardon me, miss. Hello?" As he eyed the pinked haired woman with the most apologetic look he could make.

"I'm so sorry Kira, but again, they said that it will be about seven, so… Yeah, just call back to tell you that. Did I ruin any moment?" The same sluttish voice echoed, continued to send shiver followed by shiver down his entire body. Cursing under his breath, he tried to reply with the politest tone he could fake out:

"I don't mind it, really, and anytime would be okay for me…"

"Really? Thanks a lot, Kira, I love you!" And with that she cut the line. Sighing, the irritatated man turned back to the pink haired who was patiently waiting for him.

"So?" Seeing that he had finished his phone call, she smiled again.

"So?" Not being able to catch what she meant, he repeated, bewildered, "Oh, I remember, I was introducing myself to you, right? Okay, my name is…"

**RIIING!**

For the third time, a cell rang up. It was her cell then.

"**_God dammit!" _**Practically swearing in his steaming head, he clenched his fists, as if he was going to give someone a punch or two.

"Hello? Yes, I promise tomorrow I'll go there, don't worry. Oh, you mean that place? Now… That's too far, and you see, now that I have just got a job… I'm afraid I'm not going to make it one time, so… If that's the case, alright, I'll be presented, good night, sir." She was happily talking on the phone while her newly made companion just paced around impatiently.

"I'm extremely sorry for being rude, sir, but I really have to go now. Can we meet some times later, sir?" Closing her freaking cell, the girl spun to him and abruptly bowed her head. Then, not waiting for his reply, she completely forgot about going back into her apartment, instead turning around and ran off the stairs in front of his widening eyes. Dumbfounded, again.

"What's with my name, then?" Kicking the wall and leaving some shoe prints on it, Kira slovenly dragged his feet back to his door, where his two 'enemies' were chatting in great excitement.

"So how's that new secretary of yours?" He heard his sister asking in her laughter. It was pretty rare that someone could make her, Cagalli, the cold and fierce one, laugh as freely as that.

"More of a diva than a secretary if you ask me…" And he heard his best friend answered, in between strings of laughter, too. The last thing you would expect to see in the world of human beings…

"_Isn't it a freaky day?"_

To be continued.



A/N: I was trying my best to make the story a little longer, but well, it just seemed impossible to do, don't you think? And in my desperate attempts to make it a bit funny, I eventually turned it into this stupid kind. But hey, at least I tried my best. Please review for me, so I'll have the might to continue writing, thank you very much.


	3. Annoyance

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I'm glad I can write now, well I have lost my hardware and all of my written chapters have gone with the wind, is that enough to explain why? I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you very much for supporting me. And here we go, enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own GS/GSD.



"Athrun…" Lacus mumbled softly in her sleep. Her eyes slightly moved. In her dream, there was Athrun standing in front of her, his hair flying freely in the wind. And the 'her' there was not her, it was someone else. She could see her from the behind, every trace of her shadow. The dawn was behind Athrun, the orange color was everywhere, lighting the place up. She saw Athrun pulling 'her' close to him and whispered something into her ears. Lacus opened her mouth. It was not her; she wanted to shout that out loud to anyone who was posing as her, but no sound came out from her mouth.

"Athrun!" Lacus shouted, throwing back suddenly. Her eyes snapped wide, just to find herself on the bed, with no one around. "A dream?" She spoke to herself, inaudible to anyone else. She couldn't believe that she had just dreamt that, and plus, calling her boss by his first name, she surely had the guts of a lioness. Oh well, right then that wasn't the problem, the problem was, **she was going to be late!**



**CHAPTER 3: ANNOYANCE**



Lacus jumped off the comfortable bed and ran to her washroom for a small tower, teeth brushing, face washing, and then changing and finally she was ready to go!

"Good Lord, hope Mr. Zala won't be mad at me for being late on the second day of work…" She grumbled, climbing into her car. In her dream, she could call him whatever she wanted, well, nobody could hear it, could they? But when she was awake, don't expect her to be disregarded to her boss, never, never and ever! Starting the engine, Lacus picked up her cell phone which was ringing continuously and infuriatingly.

"Hello, Lacus Clyne." She spoke; her eyes were still on the road.

"Dear, are you still on your way to work?" a male voice echoed on the other line.

"Yes father, is there anything important? I'm being late." She answered; her voice carried a glimpse of annoyance. Why did her father have to call her when she was definitely going to be scolded by her boss? Yeah, her face had been pretty long since her dream. He was being too close with some girls… Brush that aside! Talk about it later, **silly!**

"Oh, I see. I'll call you later then. Good bye." Her father replied and cut the line, not letting her say another word. Irritated, she closed the cell and threw it back on the passenger seat. What was with her then? Usually, she was cheerful and in a good mood when a new day started, well, what was her problem? Who knew! She was late, that was all she cared about! Five more minutes…

At PLANTS Corp.

"Well well well, she's being late isn't she?" The blue haired man smiled to himself, glancing at the clock. A creepy smirk crept onto his face.

"Come in!" Athrun called as he heard a knock on the door. Slowly, it opened to reveal a scowling Kira. "Good morning. What's with you today?"

"Nothing, Mr. Zala. This is my report about our leaks in finance, I'm sorry for taking this long but it just couldn't be helped. Now I may turn back to work." Kira scoffed even more, and while speaking in a dangerously low voice, he slammed a folder on Athrun's table, making the chairman jump up in surprise.

"Come on Kira, you are not usual self. Have you forgotten that I'm your best friend? Your way of talking to me is not yours." Seeing that his friend was not in a good mood at all, Athrun tried to lighten up the atmosphere, "And the look on your face! Can you please tell me what have been bothering you?"

"Well thank you very much Chairman Zala, but I'm totally fine. Now if you don't mind, I will return to work." Kira shook his head and answered in a dramatically formal tone, again. Well, Athrun was absolutely cheerful, but not until Kira's annoying arrival made it vanish like it had never been there before. As Kira was walking towards the door, or to be exact, he was only three steps away from it, Athrun left his table and rushed to him. In no time, the blue haired was able to grab the brown haired man's shoulders, spun him around and pushed him back so hard that Kira's back slammed against the wall.

"Answer me Kira, what happened to you? The way you are acting is not usual, and surely you are not alright. Maybe you are sick or something... And I hate it when you are like this." Athrun demanded, or snarled at his best friend.

"Why do you even bother to care Athrun? This is none of your business!" With that Kira shove Athrun's firm grip off his shoulders rudely. Right, he was just about to do so when the door flung open.

"Chairman Zala, I'm terribly sorry for being late, but there was…" Lacus was rushing into the room, voicing out an apology when she saw the two's position. Her jaw remained open for she was too shocked to close it. The two men stayed still, too. There was something in their minds, **something** that they'd rather commit suicide than to let her think it **that** way.

"Oh… I… I'm sorry; I didn't know that you are having… Err… business. I will come back later, please excuse me for my rudeness, Chairman." She bowed her head blankly and stepped back, closing the door. Her eyes remained wide._ "I've never known that they are…"_

"Now Kira, this is great, just great. What are we going to do?" Letting go of the brunette, Athrun heaved a miserable sigh. Then, remembered something, he glared at Kira: "Don't you dare to recommend that we announce to the world that we are both gays…"

"Isn't it obvious? You are one, but not me…" Upon hearing Athrun's panicked tone; Kira smirked evilly and mockingly, although he was racking his brain to think of a solution, too. And the woman! It was **her**, again! His guts jumped up and down in his stomach.

"Say that once again and you will be preparing for you own funeral, best friend." With that, the offended man threw his hands up and then slapped at his face. He groaned again. Why did it have to be him but not Kira? The two had the same feminine figures, the same cute looks and long hair, but still, they didn't say that Kira was a gay, but it was him! Life… How unfair…

"Oh well, there's nothing we can do about it, now can we? She will certainly go around and tell everybody about it. All we can do now is to sit and prepare money to buy back all the newspapers that will have articles about our sex…" Kira chuckled again, nonchalantly, despite Athrun's bullet-shaped eyes and his gloomy face. That was amusing, wasn't that? Since elementary, Athrun had been prettier than any girl in the school. And, once in a while, he had played the role of Juliet in the play "Romeo and Juliet" at the school festival. Boy, more beautiful than ever when he was in Juliet's costume…

"But we can't just stay still to let her ruin our reputation, or have you forgotten that our reputation is related to the company's, huh?" Athrun was practically tearing his hair off, swearing under his breath. Upon seeing that, Kira couldn't help but spit out a poorly concealed laughter.

"Yeah, I'll go back and think about it. Call her in now, Athrun, and have a talk with her. I know you can offer her something that will keep her mouth shut." The brown haired man's sneering words and tone didn't do the situation any better, instead…

"**Get the crap out of here, now!" **

Well, amazing! Getting the oh-so calm and cool Athrun Zala yell at the top of his lungs was really something, at least for human beings.

"Yup, good luck, **beautiful**." With the last good bye, Kira dangled his feet to the door and walked out, without any pang of guilt. Yes yes yes, he had had enough for the day. First lost his cell even though he had put it neatly on the bookshelf; then there was his car, which was towed away by a truck for parking in the none-parking zone. He didn't do anything to deserve that, did he? He just wanted to park there for a few minutes while going in to get something for dinner, Cagalli ordered him to do so, for they would have dinner together, again. And what was she doing at that time? Oh, very funny, sleeping peacefully in her warm blanket at home… And then… Oh damn, don't talk about it, Fllay was arriving…Kira sighed again. It was not his day, certainly. He knew Athrun really cared for him, but he didn't have to mood to joke… Anyway, there would be a customer waiting for him in his room by then, he'd better hurry up. Hope the day would end soon… About the woman… Lacus to be exact, he would think about that later… They still had time…

"Chairman?" The pink haired secretary stepped into the room reservedly. She looked around. There was the chairman sitting at the table. But what was he doing? Banging his head against the table?

"Chairman Zala, what are you doing?" Lacus screamed in horror and hurried to the blue haired man. "Chairman Zala, please stop that, you are hurting yourself!"

"Ouch…" Looking up, Athrun whimpered. His forehead was throbbing, as a result for his banging process. "I'm perfectly fine. Please sit down and we will have a small talk."

"Err… Yes sir…" The helpless secretary hesitantly sat down on the chair Athrun was pointing to her, but she still looked worried. Was it because of her that he did so?

"Chairman Zala, what do you want to talk about?" She asked softly, her hearting was beating fast. It was the first time that she talked to him face to face, and the first time that they were **that** close. Not really, but closer than any time before it. Never mind…

"About earlier incident. Look, Miss Clyne, it was not what you see. Mr. Yamato and I had some disagreement, and I couldn't control myself that I accidentally knocked him on the wall, that's all. Please don't have the wrong idea about us." Emerald looked deep into crystal; Athrun's voice was shaking terribly, enough to tell that he was at the verge of throwing himself at her feet begging her.

"S… Sure… I will never tell anyone about it…" Lacus blushed slightly, adverting her gaze. At the back of her mind, it was yelling: _"He looked into my eyes; he looked into my eyes…"_

"Yes… I mean… **No!** That's right, don't tell anyone about it, but please don't see us as gays either! I certainly am** not**! It was just an accident!" Athrun sighed in great exasperation, nearly slamming his fists against the table. He had lost his intelligence to twist the words, thus talking turkey.

"I understand." Lacus giggled at the respectable man's annoyance. _"He's cute looking like that…Oh God no, what am I thinking about? Stop it right now, silly Lacus Clyne, if he discovered this, I'd lose my job. Father will laugh at me…"_

"Good, thank you very much and now you may write down an explanation for me why you were late this morning." They sly man nodded and signaled for her to go to her table, while the giddy one just stared at him. Shock, hatred, amazement and surprise were read in her eyes.

"Sir?"

"Yes what's wrong?" The chairman held his head up and his oh-so charming smile plastered on his full lips again, as if nothing had happened. Seeing that, she knew she could do nothing about it, therefore shook her head furiously and stomped to her seat.

"_Interesting…"_



"**Argh! That old-fashioned man is so irritating!" **Staffs walking by the Finance Office got startled and quickly backed away from the door where the growl had emitted from.

"Hmm?" The voice's owner turned to his secretary with an obvious scowl on his face.

"Well, mind telling me your opinion about the meeting you have just had?" Despite the death glares, the daring woman continued, not seeming to flinch a bit. Usually, she was the one who sent the glares to him, not the opposite, thus had more experience. Her boss, her twin** little** brother, she knew too well. He could never harm her, even a strand of her hair. It had always been her, who beat him up into a pulp and no more, not him who could scare the hell out of her.

"Don't talk about it; it just makes me want to rip his head off more…" The Head of finance grunted in his throat like a lion. His words were only audible for himself to hear; even the blonde couldn't make head or tail of them.

"I see that you are pretty tired now. Besides, it's already lunch time, why don't we go to the cafeteria to have something? Your best friend, Chairman Zala maybe will be there, too." Grinning toothily, the secretary pulled her boss up from the table and turned off the lights.

"And this is when I don't want to see him the most…"

Meanwhile, at Chairman's room…

"Do you want to join me for lunch, Miss Clyne? It'll be my treat." The man looked at his secretary and drummed his fingers on the wall.

"Pardon me? Did you just say that I could join you for lunch?" The pink haired and pink cheeked woman tilted her head up and widened her eyes in surprise. Butterflies were flying crazily in her stomach, however hard she tried to push away the romantic feelings for her boss.

"Yes indeed. So that means you accept my offer?" He smiled his beautiful smile, therefore taking another beat of her heart.

"Y… Yes… That's my pleasure, Chairman." She stuttered, standing up from her seat, almost knocking her chair over. Her cheeked flushed even more. She had heard that the man waiting for her at the door was famous for his infamous fan club, but she couldn't help feeling awkward towards him. Was she falling for him already? How about her 'fiancé'? Complicated, too complicated for her… She didn't want to betray the boy she had been looking for all her life, but she didn't know what to do then, either.

"Are you coming, Miss Clyne?" The man's calling voice woke her up. Oh well, what must be must be, it was still too early to go to any conclusion.



"Spaghetti is out of order; can you please choose another one?" The cook told Kira, his voice was shaking badly, seeing large veins on the man's forehead.

"…" The mentioned one was speechless. His breath became heavier for he was trying his best to take a grasp of himself from strangling the cook to death. It was not his day from the beginning, mind you.

"We will have some sandwiches then." His secretary quickly ordered again and push the steaming brunette away. She was starting to feel nervous. There had to be someone to calm him down, quick! A girl for example…

"Ara, looks like we are too late, there's no table left…" A sing-song voice echoed, but then she stopped immediately when she heard someone swearing loudly.

"Ara?" She turned around just to find a pissed brunette sitting with a blonde. Her heart immediately jumped up. She didn't know why, it just made her uncomfortable.

"Hey Kira!" The man next to her greeted, waving his hands casually.

"What?" Grunting, the brown haired man turned around with dark aura emitting from his ears. Seeing that, the two new arrivers sweat dropped.

"Err… Can we sit with you? There's no table left for us."

"Get lost… **No!** I mean… **Yes,** please do!" Kira muttered incoherently, but then changed at once as he saw the pink haired lady following his annoying best friend. His cheeks suddenly flushed for no reasons. Although he didn't know if she was really Athrun's fan girl or not, or did she have any special relationship with the blue haired man, he still felt relieved when seeing her. Her smile really lit him up.

"Heh heh, thanks…" The devilish man eyed him with slightly narrowed eyes. Something had just popped into his head.

"**Shut up Athrun Zala!" **Sensing that his friend was up to something nasty, Kira snarled with a dangerously low tone in front of the pink haired lady's shocked eyes. Never in her life had she expected any worker to dare to yell at the chairman of his/her corp. and call him by his full name without being punished. Oh that's right, he was the one in the Chairman's room that morning, wasn't he? Strange… Really strange…

Kira didn't seem to notice her saucer eyes, for he was closing his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and turned to the songstress, forcing out an apologetic smile:

"Sorry for being rude, we are having some kinds of problems…Ack!" But his words were interrupted by a violent pull.

"Looks like you have something for her already, dear friend…"

"One more time and dig your own hole…"

"_Oh well, we are going to have a small game, Kira, dearest Kira Yamato…" _

To be continued.



A/N: So how was that everybody? I hope it was not that bad… After all, I have given up writing for a pretty long period of time, so… Well, please review and tell me your opinions, thanks a lot.


End file.
